Layla's True Power
by Mobius-mech
Summary: One-shot about Layla finally revealing her powers. Post-movie, Will/Layla. It was about halfway through their sophmore year at Sky High before anyone realized that she actually did have powers.


**A/N: Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the movie Sky High (although I wish I could tinker with the plot a little bit…)**

Layla's True Power

It was about halfway through their sophomore year at Sky High before anyone realized that she actually did have superpowers.

Well, anyone other than her boyfriend Will and that witch of a cheerleader Penny.

During their freshman year, everyone thought that she had no powers, and therefore deserved to be Hero Support.

After the Homecoming fiasco, where she and Will officially became a couple, the only gossip talked about for days was "Why would Will Stronghold, possibly the most powerful hero in existence, have Layla Williams, a powerless sidekick, as his girlfriend?"

The label Powerless Girl only bothered her a little bit, because she and Will both knew how powerful she really was.

-----

It happened during Power Practice class. Lash and Speed had been expelled, and a new team of "villains" had taken their place.

Larry had changed so much from freshman year Power Placement. No longer a geek, he now fit in perfectly with the "punk" group: spiked hair, rock band t-shirt, perpetual slouch. Not to mention the fact that his Rock Monster transformation was much more powerful.

Ryan, on the other hand, looked exactly the same as freshman year, but now not only could he turn into a human spider, (complete with six arms and a penchant for wall-crawling) but also shoot super strong webs from his six arms.

They had just taken down their second hero team of the day, and Coach Boomer called for a five minute break. As Larry powered down, Ryan walked over to him.

"These losers just keep getting easier and easier"

Larry smirked. Evidently Ryan was having the same problem he had: there were no really good challenges anymore.

"So let's choose a team that will actually give us some trouble. Let's see…we want two people that work well together…how about Warren Peace and Aurora Frost?"

"Those lovebirds won't stand a chance. How about Stronghold?"

Larry was so shocked that he was hearing his own partner in crime considering taking on the most powerful hero in the school that it took a while for him to respond. "Are you serious? He would annihilate us before we could even transform."

To Larry's complete and utter amazement, Ryan was grinning like a madman. "That's why we partner him up with someone that will just get in the way. Even Stronghold can't take both of us at the same time."

Ryan felt proud of himself for coming up with such a perfect solution. He glanced over at Larry and was gratified to see that the look of shock had been replaced with a small, calculating smirk.

"So who do we partner Stronghold up with to bring him down to our level? The rules say that only heroes can fight heroes, and there aren't any particularly weak heroes."

Ryan frowned. It was true, even the weakest heroes still had some power like acid spit or mimicry. Then a thought occurred to him. "How about his sidekick girlfriend, the one without any powers?"

"Coach Boomer would never allow that. She doesn't even have any powers!"

"Then we convince Coach that it's the only fair way that Stronghold could play. Everyone knows that Coach hates her because she stood up to him during Hero Placement."

Larry grinned, but the grin faded somewhat as he asked "So even if we do convince Coach Boomer into letting us fight Stronghold and his girl, how do we beat him?"

"Easy. You will target his girl first, and when he moves to protect her, I will wrap him up with my webbing and then you can take over beating him up while I go after his girl. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep. You ready to go kick some heroes?"

"Always."

"Larry and Ryan, ARE YOU DONE YET?" Coach Boomers' voice literally knocked both schemers off their feet. "Which side are you going to be, Heroes or Villains?"

"Villains"

"Surprise, surprise. Now who are you going to face?"

"We'll take Stronghold," Ryan paused as a murmur of astonishment rippled through the crowd, "And his little girlfriend."

The murmur had quickly turned into a roar of laughter as Coach Boomer blew the two "villains" off of their feet with a huge "NO". "She's a sidekick. The rules prohibit her from playing", Coach Boomer continued on as Ryan and Larry picked themselves off the floor, "Besides, she has no powers."

"But Coach, if she is on Stronghold's team then the match will be fair! Stronghold could probably take on both of us at the same time! She hasn't done anything at all in your class anyway." Larry argued.

"True… okay Stronghold, Williams, you're up. Get changed and on the field in three minutes."

-----

Will looked over at his girlfriend. He was ecstatic about finally being able to play SAVE THE CITIZEN again, since he hadn't been chosen since Homecoming last year on account of being too powerful. But having Layla chosen with him… he knows how much she hates this game, this class, Coach Boomer. But he also knows how much the gossip of her not having any powers hurts her, even though she tries to block it out.

"Layla, it's okay," he began, seeing the sad look on her face as he adjusted the straps on her protective vest, "I can probably take on both of them myself, you don't have to do a thing."

Hearing his words, Layla turned toward him. After seeing his expression of genuine concern, she decided that enough was enough.

"Fine, but if you need help then I am coming in whether you want me to or not. At full power" she stated, a devilish grin stealing across her face as she undid her pigtails. "It's time to end this little charade."

Will immediately brightened at his girlfriend's reaction, pleased that she wasn't going to stand for any more abuse. "Just checking, but what seeds do you have with you?"

"A mangrove tree and about five creeping ivy seeds. Are you ready?"

"Not quite yet," he murmured as he leaned in for a chaste kiss, "…there. Now I'm ready."

Hand in hand, they strode out into the arena.

-----

Larry and Ryan watched as the two lovebirds walked into the arena. "This is going to be fun" Ryan smirked.

"Stronghold, Williams, you have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen from a horrible mulching." Coach Boomer announced.

"Ready, set, SAVE THE CITIZEN!"

Larry immediately powered up and lobbed Ryan at Will and Layla. Ryan grew his other four arms in midair and shot webbing at the heroes from above. Will grabbed Layla and flew beneath Ryan. Seeing this, Ryan smirked. _Exactly like we planned_… "Larry, NOW"

Larry immediately ran towards the heroes at a dead sprint, extended his right arm and clotheslined Will. Will lost his grip on Layla as he went hurtling backwards and slammed into the protective barrier. Layla, meanwhile, continued going straight and crashed into the protective barrier on the other side of the arena.

Will picked himself off of the floor, rubbed his aching chin, and looked for Layla. _Where is sh… oh no._ Layla was on the other side of the arena, struggling to get up as Larry advanced toward her. _No no no NO! _Will immediately flew at Larry, completely forgetting about Ryan who, being on the ceiling, had a perfect shot at Will's back.

**Thwap**

Will suddenly found himself wrapped up like a cocoon in webbing that he couldn't break. Ryan grinned. _Gotcha_… "Larry!"

Just like they rehearsed, Larry immediately stopped and turned around, using the centrifugal force to drive a blow like a pile driver into Will's stomach. Will was blown backwards, hit the barrier with a sickening crack, and fell to the floor. Ryan shot more webbing that attached to Will, and started using Will like a wrecking ball by slamming him into the barriers.

Layla, who had finally succeeded in getting up, screamed at Ryan "PUT HIM DOWN!".

Ryan, who was having the time of his life, sneered down at Layla. "Make me, you powerless sidekick."

Layla snapped. She took out all of her creeping ivy seeds, closed her hand around them, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. Her body took on a green aura that was growing in intensity. Layla could grow plants two different ways: She could either concentrate the minerals in the earth that are necessary to plant growth, or she could use her power to synthesize the necessary growth minerals directly inside the plant.

Larry, who was enjoying watching Will get creamed, refocused when he heard someone yell "Look! Look at Layla! She's glowing!" Larry turned around, and saw the girl he had previously thought of as powerless giving off a bright green aura. She looked like a goddess, with her red hair flowing down behind her and the bright green glow that seemed to blot out everything else, and when she opened her eyes they were completely green.

Then Layla let go of the massive amounts of growth minerals that she had accumulated, and the crawling ivy sprouted and grew, accelerating its growth in a matter of seconds. Two ivy vines hit Larry full-on in the chest, branched out, and instantly wrapped up his massive form. Two other vines hit Ryan, bound all six of his arms, dragged him off of the roof and let him fall to the ground. The final vine branched off, where one vine grew inside Will's cocoon, finally bursting it, while the final vine grabbed the citizen and pulled it away from the mulcher with ten seconds to go.

The entire arena was shocked into silence. Then…

"They won! Will and Layla won!" shouted Zach, as the audience broke into cheers.

Layla, who was drained after synthesizing over a million growth minerals in 30 seconds and then precisely controlling the impossibly chaotic growth of five different ivy plants simultaneously, slumped backwards.

Just before she hit the ground, Will caught her. Layla looked up at him, tried to crack a smile, failed, and weakly asked "So how did I do?" "You did beautifully baby, and I think you even shocked Coach Boomer into silence!" "LAYLA WILLIAMS!" "Well, maybe not."

Layla sat up and looked up at Coach Boomer, who was fuming. "WHY HAVE I NEVER SEEN THIS BEFORE?" Shakily but determined, Layla looked Coach Boomer directly in the eye and said "Because I believe in only using my power when it is needed, _Sir._"

"Let's get out of here before Boomer wrings my neck." Layla whispered to Will. Will smiled down at her, scooped her up in a princess hold, and flew out the window into the open sky just as the final bell sounded.


End file.
